Cat's out of the Bag
by Mz Hxde
Summary: In which Kai and Seto's relationship is outed to the group. Seto/OC


The day the group finally realised who their friend had been seeing in secret for so long was a Friday in late November. The streets were all decorated for the upcoming holidays and so Yugi, Anzu, Jou and Honda had taken their time walking home, perhaps if it had been any other time of the year they wouldn't have been in the park at the same time as Kai and they wouldn't have seen her. Seen them.

Anzu was the first to notice, she recognised Kai's coat having gone with the girl to buy it the previous weekend. There was no mistaking her long auburn hair either, which the older woman seemed to have curled in preparation for something, she was standing on her own and it looked like she was waiting on someone. Anzu wondered perhaps was she waiting on them, that was until she saw just who Kai was waiting on.

Kai however was blissfully oblivious to her friends watching her interact with her companion. She'd asked him to take time off work to go Christmas shopping with her and he'd reluctantly agreed to at least go for coffee. Kai had chosen the park since it was closest to the business district and this way Seto couldn't complain about traffic, she'd even gone so far as to send him a snapchat of herself waiting in the park with the temperature on screen so he'd know how cold it was. Sneaky? Probably, though Kai didn't care much. It was exceedingly rare she and Seto got to go on actual dates so she was going to through ally enjoy this one while she could,

"You're an idiot" Seto said when he finally caught up with the red head, she had forgone gloves and a scarf since she wanted to be able to use her touch screen phone and the collar of her coat made it uncomfortable to wear a hat and a scarf, "it's freezing out here"

"You're supposed to say 'have you been waiting long' not call me an idiot" Kai chastised, she was smiling though, the fact that he was peeling off his own gloves and pushing them towards her made her grin,

"You'd better put these on, your fingers are practically blue" Seto sighed, Kai was a smart girl there was no doubt about that, it was one of the things that attracted him to her but sometimes she could do something like this and he'd wonder if she just had absolutely no common sense,

"They'll match my coat then" she laughed and refused his gloves instead slipping her cold hand into his warm one, Seto flinched for a moment making Kai laugh again, "yeah I guess they really are colder than usual. Here I'll make it up to you"

Standing up on her tip toes, the leather in her boots squeaking as she did so; Kai placed a small kiss onto Seto's cold lips which he returned with vigour. Kai decided to wrap her arms around her lovers neck to bring them closer together when Anzu finally called out to her friend making Kai and Seto jump apart like they'd been shocked,

"Kai! What are you doing?" Anzu looked shocked; Jou, Honda and Yugi shared this look of shock on their faces. No one had expected Kai and Seto Kaiba of all people to be kissing in a public park,

"Anzu, Jounouchi, Honda, Yugi!" Kai didn't know what to say, she moved closer to Seto though for support or just because she liked being near him she didn't quite know, "um, I suppose I owe you an explanation"

"Yeah that would be nice" Jou was clearly angry at her if his tone was anything to go by, Honda and Anzu too. Anger Kai could deal with, she was familiar with the emotion, it was the disappointed look on Yugi's face she couldn't deal with. Everything Yugi had ever done for Kai from getting her the job in his Grandpa's shop to making sure she was always included in whatever they were doing and she'd kept this from him, made Kai feel lower than the low,

"Well truth be told we've been seeing each other since we were in school although it didn't get serious until we came back from Egypt" Kai explained,

"That was four months ago!" Honda yelled, Kai flinched, this wasn't going so well,

"I asked her not to say anything" Seto put his hand on the small of Kai's back, it wasn't much but it made Kai feel ten times better about the whole situation, "she wanted to tell you all right away but I asked her not to say anything in case it didn't work out. If she told you and someone overheard it would be leaked to the media and if it didn't work out it would affect Kaiba Corporation and after Doma I can't afford to take another hit"

It wasn't exactly true of course. They'd both agreed not to mention it to anyone, though really the only people who didn't know _were_ Kai's friends since Mokuba and Isono had known Kai was sleeping with Seto since they'd started in their last year of school. Kai knew this would be the reaction from her friends, anger, shock, hurt, betrayal. How could she tell them she'd been sleeping with Seto for at least a year and more before they ever decided to make a go of things as a couple, her friends loved her but would they still love her if they knew she slept around that much?

Anzu spoke first after a few moments of silence from the entire group,

"Kai, we understand why you didn't tell us. We're just; shocked is all to see you like this. We didn't think you were seeing anyone"

"You could have told us in private" Jou huffed, "but I understand why you didn't wanna say anything"

"Sorry Kai, I didn't mean to yell" Honda shifted uncomfortably on the spot but Kai gave him a small smile and he relaxed, the only one now who hadn't spoken was Yugi,

"Kaiba-Kun, Kai is my precious friend. She is very important to me and to the other me and to everyone. I hope you treat her with all the love and respect she deserves" true to form Yugi spoke from his heart.

Seto nodded making Kai smile. Somehow it felt like getting the approval of her friends meant a lot more than she'd ever thought it meant and it made her feel warm inside despite the chill in the air,

"This means the only one who doesn't know is –" before Kai could finish the only person who didn't know appeared from another side of the park bundled up like an Eskimo against the cold, apparently having his own body didn't bode well in cold weather with the Pharaoh,

"Aibou? Everyone? What's going on?" Yami stood a little apart from everyone surveying the situation, when his eyes landed on Kai and Seto he smirked making Kai frown,

"Don't you even think about it" she warned, but it was no good Yami was already speaking,

"I guess history _does_ repeat itself" he grinned at Kai who frowned even more at the Egyptian,

"I'll have you know that man never loved her actually you were just told he did because it was advantageous for him to marry her, which is nothing like what's going on here" Kai all but growled at Yami, that particular event in her 'past' was still a sore spot,

"Oh? Then just what _is_ going on here?" Yami was still grinning, Kai didn't like that grin,

"I was about to go into town with my boyfriend. Are there any more objections?" Kai demanded almost regally grabbing Seto's hand and dragging him off towards the city, "stupid pharaoh, starfish haired bastard, innocent defiling son of a jackal" Kai continued to curse Yami under her breathe for a little while still dragging Seto along until finally he got her to stop and take a breath,

"So I suppose we're out now?" he asked the still fuming red head,

"I suppose we are" she replied, "sorry it had to be like that"

"It's fine. It was going to happen sooner or later" Seto shrugged as though the whole thing didn't faze him at all, "didn't you want to go for coffee?" he asked looking down slightly at the shorter woman,

"I do, it's freezing out here" Kai rubbed her hands together for warmth until Seto took one in his own hand,

"And that's why you should bring gloves with you when there's actual snow on the ground" he chastised,

"Why do I need gloves now that I have you to warm my hands for me" Kai laughed, "come on then let's go inside somewhere"

Though it wasn't quite how she'd wanted her friends to find out that she was seeing someone, Kai was thankful now that she wouldn't have to find a way to awkwardly bring up the subject or explain where she was going when she went to see Seto at work. It wasn't so bad, being outed, at least not like this.

* * *

><p><strong>So I went back recently and watched the KC Grand Prix and Dawn of the Duel arcs in Japanese. Let me tell you a thing I was not prepared for that ending, nope not even a little bit. I bawled like a baby, granted not as bad as Zexal where I soaked my hoodie through with my tears. <strong>

**So my love for this pairing never really died but it sort of got a little low and that's why I wasn't really putting anything out for them or updating your princess is in another castle, but now that I've rewatched the arcs and I made my little notes and everything I'm gonna be updating and putting out little things as often as I can. **

**I'm in Beauty College still from Tuesdays to Fridays so I'll probably update at weekends and or Mondays depending. **

**If you like what I do here why not subscribe or favourite and leave a review or a comment below, it really makes my day to hear what you all think. While you're here why not check out some of my other works maybe you'll find something you like. See you next time.**


End file.
